A New Queen Piece
by Undead Honey Cake
Summary: A new pureblood enters the night class. She sharing a past with Kaname and what is it that she knows about Yuki? Aido/OC Kaname/Yuki SPOILIERS in later chapters, rated T for later chapters. Read & Review, please.
1. Chapter 1 The Maze

Disclamer

I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's character's they belong too Matsuri Hino.  
Mia on the other hand is ALL mine

Also there will be spoilier's in my later characters as i will be inculding some, of the events manga.

* * *

A New Queen Piece

Chapter #1

The Maze

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, this place is a maze!" Was heard in the halls of the moon dorms, it had been said by a thin girl dressed in a night class, white uniform. She was a lean girl, seeming taller then she truly was, being only 5'6". Her red brown eyes darted around her, as she tried to make sense of the confusing dorm. She had long white blond hair that was flowing in perfect waves down her back; like they wanted to curl, they reached to the small of her back. She would have been a very beautiful girl, had she not been so miserable.

This girl was a vampire, and part of the night class, she was a new student and thus she was lost in the new environment of the moon dorms. As said she was a vampire but not just any vampire, she was one of the only pure blood vampires, the highest of the nobles.

The thin girl turned around and headed down another hall, as she grumbled more to herself; suddenly she bumped in to someone. She gasped and looked up. Before her stood a tall boy, with wavy blond hair that was pulled away from his face and pale blue eyes. She took a couple steps back and straightening herself, she was shorter then him and this annoyed her to no end. The boy seemed a bit taken back too at first he seemed light hearted but after a moment he pulled a veil of total control over himself, she knew now that he knew she was a pure blood. She tried to give him a relaxed smile and said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I hate to say it but I am a little lost, this place is confusing." She said to him as she rubbed the back of her head. The boy let out a relaxed sigh.

"Oh would you like me to show you around?" The boy asked her kindly, she wondered if he was really a nice person or if he was being nice because she was a pureblood, oh how she tired of this game. "Oh My name's Aido by the way" The boy, now Aido added.

"Oh yes, Hello Aido-san, I'm Mia" She said kindly.

"Ok Mia-sama…" Aido said with a small bow of his head.

"Don't call me, sama!" Mia snapped, her words where quick and sharp like they could and would cut. Aido looked at her in shock. For a moment he looked like he was bracing himself to be hit. Mia let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, but I don't like being called sama, that's all." She told him. Aido nodded.

"Alright I'll try not to call you sama but I don't know if I'll be able to it's how I was raise, you're a pure blood and thus 'sama'" He said kindly to her. She sighed again, _as long as he tries_. She thought to herself.

"Well, would you care to show me out of this maze, before we're late, Aido-san" She asked him. He nodded and made a move like he would have grabbed her hand, but he then flinched away and turned, he muttered something that sounded like 'this way' as he started to walk away. Mia sigh, all these walls and rules just because she was a pure blood. She followed him. There was very little talking after this, she watched his movements carefully, she could see that this Aido was a very friendly and light hearted person but that he was controlling himself, most likely because she was a pure blood, this annoyed her.

After a little walking and many more turns the two where finely outside. Mia smiled brightly and reached her arms up, the sun had just set, but the warm orange glow was still there in the sky, it was truly beautiful. Aido looked back for a moment at her, she thought she heard what might have been a giggle from him, before he said.

"Come on we had better get to the gates" He then turned and walked on. Mia followed him. She saw far off a group a people, all wearing the night class uniforms, they were all grouped by the wall. When some of the one's near the edge saw her they made small bowing movements to her. She didn't make eye contract with them, they where annoying her.

She and Aido made there way through the large group up to the front. Aido gravitated to another boy that looked very much like himself. Aido then turned to Mia and said.

"This is Kain" Mia nodded and tipped her head down a little to him. She then gasped a little and turned. _Kaname's here!_ She thought. She could smell him, she could feel him. Where was he? She left Aido and Kain in shock, after a moment she saw him and smile, but her smile faded after a moment, no this isn't Kaname. It was and it wasn't, she knew that this person was Kaname, but he was not the boy she remembered from when she was young. She knew a lot had happened since then, but all the same it hurt her.

"Hello, Mia-san" Kaname said to the thin girl before him. He was smiling but Mia knew that it was fake, this hurt her too.

"Hello, Kaname-sempei" She replied to him, her smile just as fake as his. "It's been a long time."

"Yes it has." He said as he looked down on the shorter girl. He seemed to look as though he was lost in some memories.

As Mia talked to Kaname, she felt the eyes of the other night class students on her. She also heard from the other side of the gates the screams, and 'kyas' of girls, most likely human, on the other side.

"Mia what is this" Kaname asked as she felt he hand reach up and touch her for head. Her hand flicked up and knocked his hand out of the way, she also tried to pull her bangs in front of it.

"Oh that's nothing, just a little scar" She muttered, she gave him a look of 'I'll tell you later'. Kaname seemed to understand this look and nodded. Mia turned around to try and find Aido now.

"Would you like me to show you around, Mia-san?" Kaname asked her. She looked over her shoulder and said to him.

"Oh well Aido-san said he would…" She answered shyly. Kaname seemed a little shocked, but it was a good shocked.

"Oh well that's good of him." He replied as the gates opened. She smiled and turned to start walking. She saw that the day class uniforms where black, she saw a girl with a white band around her arm trying to hold back the other girl. Mia gasped at the sight of this girl, she knew that this girl was human, she could smell that, but she also knew some things about this girl that maybe she didn't even know. _Why is Yuki here…what's going on? _Mia turned on Kaname, she was very quick and in a sharp voice she said.

"What's going on!?! Why…" She cut off the look on Kaname's face was telling her to shut up now. She grumbled and looked forward and over to Yuki. She sighed and muttered. "You _will_ tell me later" She told Kaname a hint of a threat in her voice, as she walked away from him, back over to Aido.

As she walked back she saw a girl with long blond hair glaring at her. Mia glared back as she past, when the two made eye contact the other girl looked down quickly. Mia smiled at Aido and Kain as she started to walk by them, she was glad that they didn't ask her any questions.

As Mia past Yuki she smiled at the girl, she made a mental note to talk to that girl, though this meant she would have to skip class, _Oh well_. She thought as a cleaver smile came over her face.

End.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note

This is the first fanfic this i have writen, i know my writing style can make things a little confusing, but thing are going to become easier to understand as it goes. If you do have questions you can pm me and ask them, i might answer them or i might not, if i can't answer the question i'll tell you why tho. Chpt 2 will be up soon promise. I also have a picture of Mia that is in my profile, it is from my Deviant Art account.


	2. Chapter 2 The Rules

Disclamer

A New Queen Piece

Chapter #2

The Rules

Mia tapped her fingers on the desk, most of the night class had already disappeared, she was surprised, she had heard that students in Japan where very serious about there studies, but then again, the night class wasn't made up of normal students was it.

She was absentmindedly listening to the teacher; she was a little surprised that she had already learned this in the US. Yes as said before, Mia was a new student, it was a long story but the basic idea was, she had been born in Japan, but at the age of seven her parents moved her to the United States, she has live there for the past eleven years.

Finely coming out her daze of boredom she heard the bell ring, she jumped a little and look around, she couldn't find Aido or Kain, this made her feel a little out or place, and a little worried that she was going to get lost. Well maybe getting lost was a good thing, she still hadn't talked to Yuki yet, and saying she was lost was a good way to get out of getting in trouble, _Oh the joys of being a new student_.

Mia got up making her way out of class, again she past the girl with long blond hair, and again the girl glared at Mia. Mia glared back, she didn't want to get in to a fight but this girl was annoying her. She grabbed the blond girls arm and pulled her aside.

"What's you problem!" Mia snapped at her. The girl seemed shocked and speechless, after a couple moments the girl pull herself back together.

"You where rude to Kaname-sama' the girl said simple. Mia lightly hit herself in the head; she should have seen that coming she really should have.

"Look, you know things are different for purebloods. Kaname and I have known each other for a long time; he knows that I hate this stupid 'rules'. Don't talk about things you don't understand" She told the other girl. The other girl was quiet for a moment, she then nodded and muttered.

"I understand"

Mia nodded and turned to walk away as she walk she called back to the girl.

"My name's Mia, by the way" She then left the girl alone in the hall, for a moment she thought she heard the girl say, 'my name's Ruka'. Not that Mia really cared what the girls name was.

Mia headed outside, she smiled at the fresh air, it was so nice, now to look for Yuki, she hoped that Kaname wouldn't be upset that she went and talked to her with out talking to him first, but she didn't feel like she need to ask his permission to talk to her.

As Mia walked about the school she heard Yuki's voice, she went after the sound of the girl's voice, and she let out a little gasp when she saw what was happening. She saw Aido and Kain there with Yuki, as well as two other day class girls, she heard the two unknown day class girls' yell.

"A vampire" She also heard Aido saying something that sounded like "Tempting me" She saw blood on Aido's lips, and Yuki seemed very scared.

She didn't know what to do, Kaname was going to be upset, she was worried and lost as to what to do. She should go and help Yuki she really should, why was Kain not doing anything! She started to move out to stop Aido before Kaname showed up when she froze yet again, _what? A former human!?!_ She saw a boy with silver hair show up, seeming to come out of no where, with in minutes he had his gun pointed at Aido's head.

"Drinking blood whilst on school grounds is strictly forbidden" She heard the former human say, she started to bit her lip, she needed to stop all this.

"Getting drunk on the sent of blood, you're finally revealed you true nature, Vampire!"

"It was just a taste" after this Mia heard a gun shot, she jumped, and she also heard Yuki say,

"Idiot, why did you shoot" Yuki had pushed his arm up so that the shot missed Aido, Mia was quickly moving over to them, she then heard.

"It's called the bloody rose, you should be more careful Aido" Mia gasped, _Kaname_, "It was made to kill creatures like _us_." Mia was moving even fast to them now.

"Kaname-sempei" She gasped as she made her way over to them, she knew that the former human was glaring at her, and that the rest where shocked.

"Well then, I'll take care of these fools, the chairmen will need a full report" Kaname said to Yuki and the former human. For a moment he talked to the former human, Mia didn't really care what he was telling him, as she truly hated former humans. They all seemed to be figuring out who was at fault and what needed to be done about the two day class girl that had now fainted.

As Kaname, Aido and Kain left, Mia looked at Yuki, she could talk to her now….but that former human…._Damn_ . She smiled at Yuki, and Yuki smiled back for a moment. She took one step closer to her and said.

"I'm Mia-san, Yuki-chan, I'm new here" she said quickly, she then turned and ran after Kaname and the others. Mia was unable to find them though, she paced about the school grounds no bothering with the rest of her classes, when the finely bell went she head back to the dorms. She past through the gates and looked at moon dorms, _Oh no, not the maze again_, she had no one to show her about the dorm, she was rubbing her forehead now.

"Damn it Aido-san why did you have to go and be foolish." She asked the air around her. She got in the dorm and figured that for now maybe she should just rest in the sitting area for now. She let herself fall in to one of the many sofas in the dorm; closing her eyes she tried to push the unhappy thoughts of the day from her mind.

End

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's note

Yes this one is a little shorter then the first one, I had a little trouble starting it off and also because I added in the part from the manga I felt that a lot happened and I didn't want to have it have to much happening, if you understand it. I'll try to make the next chpt longer, there's still a lot I'm planning to bring in to the story, I also am going to have parts of the manga in this story, because I don't want to so much make a new story as I want to be adding my character to the story of VK.

I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's character's they belong too Matsuri Hino.  
Mia on the other hand is ALL mine

Also there will be spoilier's in my later characters as i will be inculding some, of the events manga.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 The Past

Disclamer

I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's character's they belong too Matsuri Hino.  
Mia on the other hand is ALL mine

Also there will be spoilier's in my later characters as i will be inculding some, of the events manga.

* * *

A New Queen Piece

Chapter #3

The Past

As Mia sat in the dorm she head foot steps. She didn't reacted to them right away. She just listened to the repetitive 'tap tap' of the person's shoes on the hard floor. She waited until they sounded like they should be close to her. She opened her eyes and looked over the back of the sofa she was sitting it. She was a little surprised to see Kaname walking towards her.

He gave her another fake smile as he walk. She did the same back. She moved a little so that if he wanted to sit there was room. She then called over to him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be talking to Aido-san?" She asked kindly. Something sparked in Kaname's face, but Mia couldn't place what it was.

"I already have" He said as he reached her. He did come around to the other side of the sofa and site beside her. He looked over at her softly. This made Mia smile, it reminded her of the Kaname she use to know.

"Then what can I do for you Kaname-sempei?" She asked him moving so that she was facing him on the sofa.

"Well I just wanted to know how things have been, it's been along time you know, Mia-san. How are things in America?" Kaname asked her kindly. She was happy to see that that fake-ness seemed to be going away. _Guess he figured out I know what's behind the mask so he might as well take it off._

"It's bad over there, the war is still strong, the hunters are out of control and there are so many former humans." Mia sounded very sad. "I'm happy to get away from it" Kaname nodded as Mia talked.

"I've heard that the fighting hasn't stopped there, but for it to be like that, it's almost hard to believe." He muttered. He then looked over at Mia, he reached out and pulled a piece of her long hair forward. "Your hair's gotten _very_ long"

"I've been busy…no time to cut it…" She muttered to him, she sounded like she was guilty of something.

A small girl with long white blond hair sat high up in a tree. She looked both grumpy and sad. She was stuck in the tree. Her long hair was tangled into the branches. Below her there was a small boy, with brown hair. He looked up at the girl and yelled.

"Mia-san, why aren't you coming down?" He asked her. The girl looked down at the boy and called back.

"I can't I'm stuck" She sounded like she was cry a little. She was trying to untangle herself, but she couldn't move enough to do what needed. Below her the boy started to climb up the tree. Mia looked at the boy and said.

"Kaname-kun, what are you doing?" The boy looked up at her and said.

"I'm going to help you what does it look like?" This seemed to at one time both upset the girl and make her happy.

"You might get hurt"

"And you might starve if you stay up here" He retorted. Mia made a poutie face and crossed her arms as she waited for him. Once Kaname was up on the same branch as she was, he started to untangle her hair. As he did this he said.

"You know this is your own fault right?"

"What!?!"

"Well if you had shorter hair this wouldn't have happened."

"Fine I'll get it cut when I get down from here!" She said back to him, sounding a little hurt.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked her, hearing the hurt in her voice.

"It's nothing" She muttered as she waited.

"All done!" Kaname said happily. Mia smiled as she moved her head about, feeling the freedom. She then let herself move down a branch.

"Thank you Kaname-san" She told him.

"So Kaname-sempei, what's going on with Yuki-chan?" She asked him bluntly.

End

Author's note

Ok I'm Sorry it's short and I'm sorry about the cliff hanger. Thank you for the reviews and pms. For chpt 4 to go up I only want one more Pm or review.

Still waiting for one more review still.

Also if you don't like what's happening tell me I might try and fix it.


	4. Chapter 4 The War

Disclaimer

I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's character's they belong too Matsuri Hino.  
Mia on the other hand is ALL mine!!!

Also there will be spoilers in my later characters as i will be including some, of the events manga.

* * *

A New Queen Piece

Chapter #4

The War

Kaname looked down at the floor for a moment, Mia's question had shocked him, but he had known it was coming; the only thing was there were still things that had to happen before anyone could know. But in a way Mia already knew. Finally Kaname looked up at that other pureblood, he looked pained.

"I'm sorry, Mia-san, I can't tell you that just yet" the looked on Mia's face became very cold as she looked at her 'old friend'. She sighed.

"You will though" She said, it was not a question; she would make him if she had to. Kaname nodded, he knew how stubborn and forceful Mia could be, so he would not fight with her.

"Are you going to tell me about that scar?" He asked her after a long pause, Mia sighed, just as Kaname had known she would ask him about Yuki, she knew he would ask her about the little cross shaped scar that sat in the middle of her forehead. She looked at him she was biting her lip a little.

"Well, maybe if your not going to tell me about Yuki, I won't tell you about the scar" She started, she looked a little like a spiteful child. They both sighed again. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you…" Mia muttered. She knew she would give in to him, she didn't want to be mean to Kaname, so she barely ever was. "It's very simple really, back in Ameraica, the war between the hunters and vampires is still going strong, the hunters killing any vampire they see, pureblood or other wise, and the vampires, turning humans left right and center all to fight of the hunters." The silver hair girl started.

"We, well my family didn't deal with this too much; we kept away from the other vampires there as much would could, which for the most part kept us safe. And then, I don't maybe 6 months ago, we had a fight with some hunters; we ended up have to kill one and injure the others. The other vampires couldn't believe we didn't kill them, and they stopped helping us all together. About a month after that…" Mia stopped, she seemed lost in the memory, and she was dazed as she looked at the floor. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she was still a little scared about this memory.

Kaname, looked at Mia with a little worry on his face, he moved closer to her, he was having trouble it had been so long since he had last seen this girl, they way they use to be, well so much had happened since then, things, they where different now.

Mia looked up at him and forced a smile. "Anyway, about a month, not even after that, we where acted, it was an odd act, not like how the hunters normally act, they came during the day, when we where sleeping, and when I woke up, I saw one heading out the window, and then blood, coving my vision." She pointed to the little scar. "It wasn't healing, it wouldn't not mater what we did, it just wouldn't, so I ended up with a scar…" She muttered, it was easy to tell she didn't like having a scar on her forehead where everyone could see.

"After that we started making our plans to come back here, knowing it was safer then where the war still raged." She added. Kaname looked thoughtful, he then looked over at Mia.

"Was that all they did?" He asked.

"Yes that's the odd part, they didn't go after anyone else, and it doesn't seem they meant to kill me, unless they thought I was going to bleed to death." She laughed for a moment it was such an odd thing to think, _a vampire bleeding to death, ha. _Kaname smiled at the thought too.

"I wonder what they wanted then…" He though out load.

"Me too…"

The two of them sat there quietly as the sun started to come up, both of them thinking to themselves. Once the sun was fully up, Mia stood up. She looked at Kaname and then asked shyly.

"What did you do to Aido-san, for drinking Yuki's blood?" She was oddly quiet now. Kaname jumped a little, it had been so quiet for so long, he looked up at Mia, he then let out another odd little laugh.

"Nothing much really, why?"

"Well, it's just…he said he would show me around, because I was lost last evening, and I want to keep him to his word" She said, again sounding oddly childish. Kaname smiled at this, he thought that she seemed more like that little girl, from years ago.

"I'll show you to his room, then, he should be ok to show you about. But don't make him stay up too long, he get grumpy" Mia laughed, as Kaname got up and headed to the stairs. She ran after him.

Kaname took Mia up to Aido's room and knocked on the door.

"Aido-san?" He called. With in minutes Aido was at the door, he looked a little scared at first, but then a little relief came over him when he saw that Mia was with Kaname.

"What is it?" He asked them he looked a little tired as he asked this, Kaname looked down at Mia. Mia annoyed with the fact that she was the shortest one there. She made a huffing sound and then turned to Aido.

"You said you would show me around so that I don't get lost, in this maze of a dorm you have" Mia said, she was trying very hard to not sound pathetic, but she failed and ended up sounding hopelessly hopeless. Aido laughed at her remake and then nodded.

"Ok ok" He told her, just a minute then. He told her as he headed back in his room for a minute. In this time Mia looked up at Kaname, she could tell that he wanted to leave.

"You can go now if that's what you want" She told him, he nodded and then said.

"Sorry, but I have paper work for the council." He told her as he headed off. Once Aido came back, Kaname was long gone. She smiled at Aido, and Aido seemed a little calmer now then Kaname was gone.

"So you really just wanted me to show you around the dorm?" Aido asked through a yawn. Mia smiled a cleaver smile.

"I also wanted to be sure that Kaname-sempei hadn't killed you" She said in a light and joking tone. Aido looked at her with a bit of shock and then laughed to.

"He would do that wouldn't he" He remarked to her as they headed down one of the many dark halls of the moon dorm.

"Well Yuki-chan's special to him" She said to him, as she looked around trying to figure out where they where.

"But that doesn't make sense; she's just a human, why should she be so special to Kaname-sama!" Aido said, his tone was more then annoyed. Mia looked down at the ground like she was ashamed, she closed her eyes like she was in pain and then said.

"I guess she is….just a human…"

End

* * *

Authors Note.

Yes I am evil *smiles* I have plans and for that I must keep info from you, sorry, if you pm me I might tell you.

I would like 2 reviews before I upload Chpt 5

See you then .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's character's they belong too Matsuri Hino.  
Mia on the other hand is ALL mine!!!

Also there will be spoilers in my later characters as i will be including some, of the events manga.

* * *

A New Queen Piece

Chapter #5

The two vampires where very quiet as they walked about the moon dorm, Mia didn't know what to say to calm, Aido down, she wished Kaname had just told her what was going on, but nothing was the easy with Kaname anymore.

"So where is it that you want me to show you Mia-sama…I mean Mia-san." Aido asked her it was easy to tell that he was having trouble staying calm, she sighed and then looked up at him.

"I'm not really sure…to tell you the truth, honestly I just didn't want to go to sleep yet, and I didn't want to be alone" She told him. "Mind you this place _is_ a maze, so what do we have, the girl's half and the boy's half…right?" Aido nodded, the tow of them had stopped walking at this point. She looked around. "And right now we're?"

"Still in the boys half, though we're close to the girls." Aido told her. She nodded.

"Alright, other then that, they're a library right?" Again Aido nodded to her, she also nodded to herself. "Why don't you show me where that is an then I'll leave you alone ok?" She asked kindly, a small smiled broke over Aido's face and he turned.

"It's this way Mia-san" He then started to walk back the way they had come. She followed after him, she was happy to have seen that little smile if even for a moment. She wanted to move their conversation away from all the things she, and he, didn't know. Again it was quiet as they walked, she didn't like how quiet it was.

"So Aido-san, have you lived in Japan all your life?" She asked him, she wanted to know more about those she would be living with. The boy looked shock at the sudden question, he then nodded.

"Yeah I have, in this area no lest too" He then looked down at her. "What about you?" He asked her.

"Well I was born here, but we moved when I was 7 to the united state, and we've been there for a little over 10 years." She told him, _ten years ago_ she thought to herself, so much happened here just after they left, she couldn't believe it, the council had told her family about it, and that's why they had stayed in the US so long.

"Oh so that's what your accent is! So you know how to speak English then?" Aido ask, he seemed to be coming back to his bubbly self, Mia laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yes, I do, it's an annoy language though…" she muttered to herself. The two of them where still headed to the library, they finely got to it. Mia smiled as she saw all the books, she knew how to get to her dorm from the library, she turned to Aido.

"Thank you, I think I can find my way now" She said happily. Aido nodded.

"You sure?" He asked her, he seemed reluctant to leave, Mia nodded and headed into the library, she was waiting for him to leave. She had no plans of just going to sleep, she still had a bit of jet lag and wanted to go and find Yuki. She wanted to see what the girl knew, if Kaname wasn't going to tell her anything that was.

As Mia seemed to look at the books, Aido slowly left her. He headed back to his own dorm, rather tired at this point. Mia smiled to herself as she saw him leave. She then darted out of the library, she was able to find her way out of the dorm. She smiled as the sun hit her face, it was a little bright but she didn't mind. She started to head over to the gates.

End of Chpt 5

* * *

2 Reviews for next chapter, and please don't just say "i hope you update soon" talk about the story please


	6. Author's Note

Yeah I bet your upset, I haven't uploaded a new chapter in God knows how long and the update you get is an authors' note. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me *ducks*. I had for a while given up on this fan fic, but they fact that I am still getting reviews on it when it hasn't been up dated in so long, I think I will pick it up again. At the moment I will try to get working on a new chapter but I have a lot of school work to do.

Basically I'm trying to say that this isn't dead, not yet at lest.


End file.
